


I think he knows

by Linisen



Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Impulsive Decisions, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Online Dating, dating app au, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor was just about to put his phone down when a new face appeared on his screen. The alpha had dark hair swept away from his forehead, deep brown eyes, his t-shirt clad torso on display. He was really, really pretty.Victor’s eyes glanced down, biting into his lower lip as he read the sparse added information on the Tinder profile.Yuuri, 26, Masters in Intelligent Automation from University of Oak Ridge, currently in Hudley, the same city as Victor was. He glanced up at the photo again. Hot boy with a masters, intriguing. He glanced down at the bio, and smiled.Looking for new people to get to know, enjoy playing video games. Works in IT.Pro: Loves dogsCon: might cuddle them instead of you.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862482
Comments: 133
Kudos: 635
Collections: NSFW Viktuuri Bookmarks, YOI Omegaverse Week





	1. If we get all alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story written for omegaverse week day 7 - Free day. This has three chapters and will update every Sunday.   
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you can find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing) Question guide made by [phoenixwaller](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).  
> Beta read by [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars) <3

Victor was lying in the shade of a parasol on the beach, leisurely swiping through Tinder. Summer was in full swing, and Victor felt like he was melting in the heat, the only thing keeping him from fully doing so was the light breeze from the ocean and the boba in his hand. He slurped at the straw slowly, swiping left repeatedly. There was something incredibly soothing about rejecting alphas, and Victor was simply in that mood. It might be because he saw his cheating high school boyfriend earlier and was feeling salty, or because alphas were often awful. The few he had dealt with in the last year had been rude, selfish and crude. He had just come from a college semester which had been packed with hard work and no dates, Victor having kept himself from alphas because he needed to focus. It had worked out alright, and the bachelor thesis had gone through with high marks. 

Now it was summer, and he was maybe looking for someone to flirt with. He hadn’t decided yet. None of the alphas on the app had yet to catch his attention. Victor leaned down, continuing to swipe. Either he didn’t really feel anything towards their profile photo, or the bio was just weird. He understood wanting to be unique, but some things really just freaked him out. 

He was just about to put his phone down to go see if Chris and Georgi had drowned, since they hadn’t come back from going bathing yet, when a new face appeared on his screen. The alpha had dark hair swept away from his forehead, deep brown eyes and he was standing resting against a house wall, someone else taking the photo, his t-shirt clad torso on display. He was really, really pretty. 

Victor’s eyes glanced down, biting into his lower lip as he read the sparse added information. Yuuri, 26, Masters in Intelligent Automation from University of Oak Ridge, currently in Hudley, the same city as Victor was. He glanced up at the photo again. Hot boy with a masters, intriguing. He glanced down at the bio, and smiled. 

_ Looking for new people to get to know, enjoy playing video games. Works in IT.  _

_ Pro: Loves dogs _

_ Con: might cuddle them instead of you. _

Any alpha who liked dogs got a shot, it was one of Victor’s most important rules, and he swiped right. A new profile popped up, but Victor exited the app, locking his phone as he sat up to glance out at the ocean. He could see Chris and Georgi in the water, and he smiled, picking the boba up again to take another sip. The heat was excruciating, but at least the sea breeze was nice. He considered joining his friends, but that meant applying more sunscreen so he wouldn’t burn, and he wasn’t sure if he really had the energy. 

His phone beeped next to him, and Victor glanced down, a notification from the Tinder app lighting up the screen. 

_ ‘You have a Match!’ _ it said, and Victor's heart did a little flip in his chest, picking the phone up again to open it. Yuuri had swiped right too, and Victor bit into his lower lip, scrolling through the photos, squealing at the sight of the second one. Yuuri looked fairly different in it, curled up in a lounge chair on a sundeck, turned towards the camera but looking at something just off it. His dark hair was unstyled, falling down his forehead, a pair of blue framed glasses on his nose, and a small brown poodle in his lap. Adorable. Victor was crushing already. 

Sadly, those were the only two photos of the alpha, and Victor worried his teeth over his lower lip, taping the DM icon. Should he write something? Maybe he should wait, because he didn’t want to seem too eager. 

He exited Yuuri’s profile to go over to look at his own, wondering if Yuuri was looking through it now. What was he thinking if he did? 

Victor’s profile photo was one taken a few months ago in a park next to his college campus just as the spring warmth came, his long silver hair spilling down his shoulders over his purple shirt. Chris had taken the photo, Victor’s eyes looking almost piercing blue, his smile teasing, body language relaxed. 

He had several photos after that, one of him on the beach, another with Chris, Georgi and Yura out at a bar, and then another when he was dancing in a dance studio. It was a good mix, and Victor hoped Yuuri would enjoy them. His instagram was linked as well, so if the alpha wanted to check him out even more, he could do so there. 

Aside from the photos and social media, Victor had his age, 22, and his bachelor degree in teaching and dancing from the university of Hudley listed on there, followed by a bio he hoped Yuuri would see as a good conversation starter. They had similar themes after all. 

_ Would you rather be able to speak to animals, or know all human languages of the world? Only one answer is right.  _

Victor took another sip of his drink before he closed the app again. What was he doing? He wasn’t supposed to get so hung up on one alpha. He knew the game of dating apps after all, he had been an adamant user his second year of college. Sometimes you matched and still didn’t actually talk, and very few matches led to anything more than just a few texts where the alpha was obnoxious and Victor moved on. There was nothing that said this would even turn into a date, there was no use in getting his hopes up really-

His phone beeped again, and Victor almost dropped his drink from trying to pick it up and unlock it, a notification for a DM from Yuuri showing on his screen. His heart pounded, and he opened the chat, a wide grin breaking out on his face as he read.

**Yuuri**

As cool as it would be to be able to speak many languages, I feel like nothing really could come close to actually being able to speak to my dog.

Did I get it right?

**Me**

Perfect answer

Your dog looks really cute, if it’s the one in the photo on your profile?

**Yuuri**

It is! Isn’t she lovely?

**Me**

A true beauty. A poodle, yes? I love poodles

**Yuuri**

Yea, a toy poodle, so she’s very small.

Do you have dogs?

**Me**

I do! A poodle too, but a much bigger one since she’s a standard.

[image.jpg]

Her name is Makka, she’s the best dog.

**Yuuri**

Oh my god I love her, she’s amazing

Though I have to argue that Vicchan is better, she’s extremely sweet and knows all the cool tricks.

**Me**

I’m sure she’s amazing, but I could never agree with you on that. Makka will always be the best in my eyes.

**Yuuri**

Agree to disagree? She’s pretty though, very cuddly.

Matching her owner.

**Me**

Oh? You think I look cuddly?

**Yuuri**

I think you’re very pretty.

Victor’s stomach flipped, and he let out a soft squeal in delight. He couldn’t remember having this good of a start of an interaction on a dating app in a long time, maybe ever, and they had only exchanged a few messages so far. He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down, even if it was incredibly hard with how Yuuri had just called him pretty. 

**Me**

I think you’re very pretty too

I really like your eyes. 

**Yuuri**

He says as if that isn’t the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen.

You’re really insanely beautiful

Are you sure you swiped the right way?

Victor laughed to himself, shuffling his legs in close so he was sitting cross-legged on his towel. Was this boy kidding him? Was he unaware of how pretty he was? He was really becoming far too smitten already, even more so now. He had never chatted with someone who seemed unsure of themselves like Yuuri just had. Most were very confident, almost too self-boasting. This was really cute, in a way Victor hadn’t expected. Especially from someone looking like Yuuri did in his profile picture. 

**Me** **  
** Very sure

What are you up to?

“What are you doing?” 

Victor looked up just as Chris planted himself back down on his towel spread out on the sand, water still clinging to the fellow omega. Victor smiled, glanced back down at his phone, before he looked back up at his friend. Georgi came up too, sitting down on Victor's other side.

“Was the water nice?” he asked, and Georgi nodded, splaying out on his back. “You were in there a while.”   
“It was cold in the beginning but then you got used to it,” Georgi said, and Chris hummed in agreement. “Anything fun happen when we were gone?”

“Nothing much,” Victor shrugged, glancing down at his phone, a smile curling on his lips as he saw Yuuri’s answer. 

**Yuuri**

I have a summer house out by Koster, I live in the city the rest of the year but spend the summer here, I just moved out

So I’m just setting things up

How about you? Melting from the hot weather?

“Why are you smiling like that?” Chris asked teasingly, and Victor looked up, biting into his lip. “Are you flirting with someone?”

“Maaaybee,” Vicor teased, and then laughed as Chris gasped, scrambling closer. “It’s just someone cute on Tinder. Probably won’t come to anything.” 

“I thought you were done with dating?” Georgi asked, cracking an eye open to glance over as Chris shuffled close to Victor’s side.

“I was, I was just going into Tinder to left-swipe out of spite of the alpha dynamic, but this one’s really cute,” Victor admitted, tilting his phone so Chris could see Yuuri’s profile.

“Aw, Vitya, he likes dogs? That’s perfect,” Chris said with a smile, which turned into a frown as he realised Yuuri only had two photos. “Boo, he doesn’t have any more? Has he sent you any?” 

“No, we just started talking,” Victor said, pulling the phone back. “Isn’t he hot though? Like the first photo is a really stomach flipper but the second is so soft?”

“Get you an alpha who can do both,” Chris said immediately, and Victor laughed as Georgi snickered. “Seriously though, I thought you were done with dating for a while?”

“Yeah well the thesis is handed in now, and maybe a summer fling could be fun?” Victor mussed. “I really haven’t thought that deeply about it. I just thought he was cute and swiped right.”

“That’s how they get you,” Georgi said by his side, and Victor glanced down at him with an arched eyebrow. “That’s how I got my heart stolen by-”   
“If you say Anya I’m going to leave you stranded here, I refuse to give you a ride home,” Chris said sternly, and Georgi sighed. 

“Fine, just- you know, it’s always when you’re not looking that you find someone that becomes more,” Georgi pointed out, and Victor glanced down at his now dark phone, worrying his lower lip between his teeth again. 

“I’m not going to think too much about it,” Victor said, opening the phone again. “I like talking to him for now and we’ll see how it goes.”

“Good plan,” Chris agreed, and Victor smiled, opening the camera app. 

“Would you take a photo of me?” he asked, and Chris got something far too knowing in his gaze, but didn’t say anything, simply taking Victor’s phone and directing it as Victor got into a good position. They took a few photos, and then Victor chose two, Chris picking out his favourite. 

**Me**

That sounds great. An entire summer house to yourself? 

I’ve never been out to Koster but I hear it’s beautiful 

I’m at the beach with some friends -- very much melting 

[image.jpg]

“Thank you,” he said to Chris after he had sent the message, a mix of nerves and excitement filling him as he waited for an answer. The photo had clearly shown that he was at the beach, a white thin see-through tunic covering his torso, silver hair in a messy braid over his shoulder, sunglasses pushed up on his head as he smiled, more sweet than sultry. He hoped Yuuri would like it. 

“Agressive flirting clearly,” Georgi chuckled, and Victor sighed as Chris laughed. “Are we getting ice cream? I’m really done with this heat.”

“Do you want to go into town and try the new milkshake place?” Victor asked, reaching for a water bottle he had stored in his bag. “Or do you want to get one from the kiosk?”

“Are the Crispino twins working in the kiosk again this summer?” Chris asked, and Victor nodded, having spotted the alpha of the pair earlier. “Anyone see who was working today?”

“I saw Mickey, didn’t see Sara,” Victor said, and Chris shuddered. Victor smiled and shook his head fondly as he drank his water. Mickey had come on a little too strong at Chris at a party once, and then processed to not leave him alone for the rest of the night. The few times Victor had seen them interact since then had been a mix of Mickey trying to awkwardly flirt with Chris, as well as trying to keep Georgi, who was a beta, away from his omega twin sister. 

“Maybe the new one in town then?” Chris suggested, reaching for his clothes. “If you don’t want to stay and bathe some more?” 

“Naah, I feel pretty done,” Georgi said as he stretched. “How about you Victor? You haven’t even been in yet.” 

“No, I’m good too,” Victor said, reaching for his jeans shorts to put on over his swimwear. “Milkshake sounds heavenly.” 

His phone beeped again, and Chris gave him a knowing look before he started dressing, Victor deciding not to say anything, simply opening the phone again to look at the message. 

**Yuuri**

Yeah, it’s nice to get away from it all for a while. It’s pretty secluded. 

Oh wow, are you trying to give me a heart attack? That’s really unfair

You’re really so gorgeous. 

I bet the ambulance have had to do call-outs just from people swooning over you

Not fair to over-work them in this heat

Victor smiled again, it felt like he couldn’t stop. That was a slightly lame but surprisingly adorable pick-up line. Alphas had been much smoother with him in the past, but this felt more real, more true. Yuuri was really proving to be sweet. 

**Me**

I haven’t seen any ambulances so I don’t think I have

But perhaps it’s good we’re leaving then, so no one gets hurt

We’re going to get milkshakes at that new place, Ketty’s

**Yuuri**

Oh, I haven’t been yet. You’ll have to tell me if it’s good or not

**Me**

I will keep you posted

You have a favourite flavour?

They continued to text as Chris drove them back into the city in his red Toyota, the windows down providing a good breeze, even if the air was still hot. Victor had never longed more for rain. Yuuri continued to be sweet, and funny, and insightful, and it was really hard not to get attached, even if Victor tried to keep his mind clear. 

It was so hard, when Yurui sent cute photos of his puppy helping him unpack, and a truly gorgeous photo of the view from the sundeck, overlooking the ocean. They continued like that, trading bits of information, having long chat conversations into the night several days in a row. Neither of them seemed to want to stop, and Victor only opened the app to message Yuuri, not even thinking to look for new matches. 

_________________________

**Me**

So basically you’re creating robots that're going to take over humanity?

**Yuuri**

More like, robots that build cars

**Me**

Am I supposed to believe that? Sounds fishy to me

**Yuuri**

Oh no, you have figured out my evil plan

How has this happened

Tricked by the beauty of a boy

I am doomed

**Me**

See! I knew it

I am on to you Yuuri

**Yuuri**

Clearly

I should have known

You’re too powerful, smart and pretty. 

___________________________

Yuuri seemed so attentive even though they were only speaking through text. Victor felt himself truly crushing on him, which was equal parts scary and thrilling, even if he tried not to admit it to himself. They had yet to discuss meeting, even if it was obvious that Yuuri had deep knowledge about the area, and most certainly lived there, even if he wasn’t in the city now. 

Victor had started to long to meet, but he hadn’t dared to ask yet. It was strange, usually he set up a date pretty quick with the persons he started talking to on Tinder, but with Yuuri it felt different, so very different. He was also funny, and cute, and very easy to tease. He didn’t want to screw it up by being too much too fast. 

_____________________________

**Yuuri**

How was dance?

**Me**

Good! I always feel much more centered after dancing

**Yuuri**

What did you dance today? 

**Me**

Just clinging to a pole, hoping to look graceful

**Yuuri**

Pole? As in pole dancing?

**Me**

[video]

**Yuuri**

Oh my god! You did that on purpose, didn’t you?

I almost had a heart attack!

Smart use of ballet bar vs. pole

You look gorgeous though

Wow 

Beautiful

**Me**

I mean, if you want to see pole dancing

[video]

**Yuuri**

Holy shit

________________________________

Victor found himself caring about Yuuri, about his opinions, about what he was doing, about his ideas and values. This had never happened before, and it was really quite scary. Still, Victor couldn’t stop himself from sharing more and more about himself, and soon it felt like Yuuri really knew him. The alpha listened, and supported him, and Victor was so smitten it was not even funny anymore. This raced past casual flirting, and Victor didn’t even know how it had happened. 

_____________________

**Me**

I guess it’s scary, you know, to not measure up. 

I know she loves me, I know she does but since it’s just me and my mom I worry

I want to be someone she can be proud of, but sometimes I feel like I’m not who she expected me to be

I also think I remind her of dad which… I guess hurts? 

Idk, I never knew him.

**Yuuri**

I get that. It’s hard to measure up to expectations

You want to be more, but you also have to be you

**Me**

I mean it’s not like your parents can be disappointed in you

You’re amazing

**Yuuri**

I don’t think they are, but maybe I sacrifice parts of myself to fit their expectations

Gave up dreams because I wanted to please them

You’re so brave, focusing on dance, doing what you want

Especially if your mom isn’t supportive of that

I wish I had been that brave.

**Me**

You’re too good to me, you know?

Thank you, for listening to me ramble

It means a lot

**Yuuri**

Not even close 

<3 

Not rambling, I like talking to you and getting to know you

**Me**

Yuuuuuri <3

I feel the same

_________________________

“How loaded is he, if he’s twenty six and has an apartment in the city as well as a summer house?” Chris asked as they sat down in a park in the shade, the shrubbery blooming with early summer blossoms. Georgi sneezed twice as they sat, picking up his allergy medicine as he shuffled with the lemonades they had bought at a café. Victor never understood why he insisted on always hanging out around flowers when all he did was sneeze, but here they were. 

“I haven’t asked to see his bank statement, this isn’t a sugar site,” Victor laughed, and Chris rolled his eyes as Georgi laughed. 

“Maybe he wants you to be his sugar baby, who knows?” Georgi said, taking two pulls of nose spray. “Maybe he’s not even twenty five, more like forty five?”

“Why lie though? And if he wanted a sugar baby why not get one of those apps?” Victor protested. “He doesn’t look forty five.”

“It could be an old photo,” Georgi argued, and Victor shook his head. “You never know. It’s good to be cautious.”

“He keeps sending me photos of his dog though, the same he has in his lap in the Tinder profile,” Victor argued. He knew he should be careful. There were enough stories about people getting swindled online after all, both on dating apps and not, there was an entire TV show dedicated to it after all. It still stung though, even thinking about Yuuri lying to him. The alpha had been so sweet after all, and Victor had opened up more to him than he had planned. Yuuri was just so easy to talk to. 

“It could be someone completely different too,” Chris argued, raising his hands in defense as Victor shot him a look while drinking from his own lemonade. “Sorry! I’m just saying, it’s not that hard to just print screen photos from someone’s instagram.”

“I hear what you’re saying,” Victor said with a sigh, licking his lips. “I just, it doesn’t feel that way.”

“Says every person who’s been on the show Catfish ever,” Georgi said, and Victor scowled at them. 

“You have both used dating apps, you have both gone on dates and it’s turned out fine,” Victor pointed out, and both of his friends had to agree with this. Chris’ last boyfriend had been a hook up from HappyPancake, and Georgi had an on and off relationship with another beta after meeting on OKCupid. 

“I’m sorry we’re bringing you down,” Chris said with a smile. “We’re just jealous of you finding such a hottie so early in the summer. He’s going to steal you away from us now and we won’t get any Vitya time.”

“You don’t know that,” Victor laughed. “I haven’t even talked to him for a full week, it might run out in the sand by this time tomorrow.” 

“I hope not,” Georgi said with a grin. “I hope you fall in love and that it’s a wonderful bright love story and that he makes you happy.”

“Gosha!” Victor laughed, and Georgi grinned. “Seriously though, we’ll see. He might not even want to meet me.” 

“If he’s as dreamy as he seems, will you ask if he has any hot friends?” Chris joked, and Victor rolled his eyes as Chris grinned. “What? I want to be taken care of by a cute alpha too.”

“I haven’t even asked if we should meet yet, don’t ask me to start fixing you up with his friend,” Victor said, and Chris laughed. “You’re horrible. Just seconds ago you were warning me like Yuuri’s the big bad wolf and now you want to throw yourself at his friends.”   
“Maybe he is the big bad wolf, I’m sure he’d love to eat you,” Chris said, and Georgi gasped, clearly offended, sending both Victor and Chris into a fit of laughter. 

“A boy can dream,” Victor said between fits of giggles, looking down at his phone at the newest message from Yuuri. 

**Yuuri**

It’s really pretty down by the sea today

[image.jpg]

Would you say you like the sea or pools better?

“Maybe you should try to set up a phone call with him?” Georgi asked, and Victor looked up from his phone, eyebrow quirked up in question. “Just so you know, scope it out, see what he sounds like?”

A thrill raced up Victor’s spine. That wasn’t a bad idea. Especially if Yuuri wasn’t in the city right now and might not just come in for a quick coffee or drink. A phone call could be good, just to hear his voice. 

“That’s really good actually,” Victor said, spinning his phone between his fingers. “I haven’t done it like that before, but I’ve mostly met horny college boys on there before so.” He shrugged, looking down at his phone again. “I wonder what we would talk about.” 

“Same as now I suppose,” Chris said. “Call him now!”

“No!” Victor protested, heart racing in his chest. “I need to prepare, and I don’t want you two to listen in to me.”

“Spoilsport,” Chris sighed, and Victor shook his head, opening up his phone again. 

**Me**

Pools, does that make me sound spoiled? I just enjoy getting to swim around and chill

**Yuuri**

Maybe, but you deserve to be spoiled

**Me**

You’re far too good to me. 

Wouldn’t mind being spoiled if it was from you I think….

So, what are you doing tonight? Taking it easy once you’ve settled in after going to the beach?

**Yuuri**

Yeah, I think I might call a friend and play some video games with him

Maybe take another swim

What are you doing?

Victor contemplated asking Yuuri about a phone call, but then as he came home something grabbed a hold of him, something stupid and impulsive, but burning in his chest. He flopped down on his bed, scratching Makka behind her ear as he tried to build courage. He took a deep breath, and then another, and then typed, putting the phone down as soon as he hit send, heart racing in his chest. 

**Me**

I don’t really have any plans for the evening

Do you want company?

He could feel his own scent turn nervous, and he hugged Makka tighter, running his finger through her fur over and over. Why had he sent that? Would Yuuri think he was too pushy? They hadn’t even talked about meeting, and yet he had just blurted it out there but.. Oh how Victor wanted to go, wanted to be close to Yuuri, see if he felt like this when they were close too, or if the phone screens created a mirage. 

His phone beeped, and he scrambled for it, heart rushing in his chest. 

**Yuuri**

You want to come out here?

Sure 

I mean I’d love too

It’s a bit of a hassle to find but if you follow this you should be able to find it

[link]

Victor stared down at it, clicking the link. It was a half an hour drive, the house indeed laying just on the shore line. Victor swallowed, and then went back to the Tinder app.

**Me**

Yeah I should be able to find it

I’ll be there in about an hour

**Yuuri**

Okay, drive safe

I can’t wait to see you

  
  



	2. I'll make myself at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, if you will, a bridge between the chapters. 
> 
> meanwhile, at the summer house - Yuuri to Phichit through his headphones while playing Ape Escape 2  
> P: you gave him your address?   
> Y: yeah it's not like he's going to come? He's way out of my league anyway.   
> _car drives up to the house_  
>  Y: oh shit oh shit oh shiiiiiiit   
> P: Don't get stabbed by a crazy omega pls -- who's going to godfather my hamsters if you die?  
> Y: what am I going to do I’m not even wearing proper clothes???

Victor felt a smile break out on his face, and then he rushed up over to his wardrobe, Makka watching him from his bed, head pillowed on her paws. He started rummaging around the closet, bringing out his favorite light blue collar and cuffs, clicking them into place. He pulled on a pair of high-waisted dark jean shorts next, pulling an off-shoulder white shirt on, tucking it into the shorts. He brushed his hair meticulously, deciding to leave it loose. He looked at himself in the mirror, and deemed that this would have to do. 

He filled Makka’s food bowl, and then sent a text to his mother about going away for the evening, before grabbing the car keys and rushing out the door, heart still racing. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. 

He pulled the map up on his phone, connecting it to the stereo bluetooth, and then slowly backed out, starting his drive. He had gotten about half way when he realised that maybe he should call someone to tell them where he was going, just in case Yuuri turned out to actually be an axe murderer. 

He tapped the screen of the dashboard, bringing Chris contact up. 

“ _ Vitya, did you call him yet? _ ” Chris asked as the call connected, and Victor let out a nervous giggle. 

“Uhm, not exactly I- Chris if I go missing, I have gone out to Yuuri's summer house that’s located in the middle of nowhere, by Koster,” Victor said in a rush, feeling nerves rise in his chest again as he spoke. He was actually going to go see Yuuri. He was actually going to meet him. 

The line was quiet for a moment, and then Chris all but shouted through the receiver.

“ _ You what? _ ” 

“Take care of Makka if I do, I'm sure it will be fine but you know, just in case,” Victor said. God, his heart was pounding so hard. It felt like it might stop in his chest if it continued like this. What would it be like to see Yuuri? How should he greet him? A hug? Was that appropriate? Victor had no idea. 

“ _ Victor what are you talking about, you’re on your way there? What happened to calling? _ ” Chris asked, sounding in disbelief. 

“I got impatient, he didn’t have any plans and I didn’t either and I- I just really want to go see him,” Victor admitted. On the other side of the phone, Chris sighed. 

“ _ Be careful okay? _ ” he said and Victor smiled. He was really blessed to have such good friends. “ _ And you know, have fun. Are you wearing a locked collar? _ ”

“Yeah, the finger print one,” Victor said, and Chris hummed in understanding, ending the call soon after.

The winding roads were beautiful, and Victor let the music play loudly in his car after he hung up with Chris, taking in the landscape swishing by the car windows. It was green and lush, and the asphalt turned to gravel under the car tires as he drove deeper into the forest, high trees surrounding him, and then cleared away, opening up to a clearing -- holding a black one-story cabin with white details. There was a wooden staircase leading up to the front door, also black, and a dark grey lexus parked on the grass in front of it. 

The house seemed to sit on a bit of a hill, the grass sloping down, the ocean visible from between the trees. It felt like a secluded haven, a place to come out to be alone. There were wild purple and orange roses climbing the facade of the house, but the rest was all grass, with wild flowers growing along the tree line where the forest seemed to hug the lawn. It was beautiful, simple and well kept. 

Victor took another deep breath, and then opened the car door and stepped out, his heart racing. His scent was nervous again, but excited. He approached the house slowly, and then gave the door a few firm knocks, heart pounding as he waited.

The door opened, and Victor’s breath caught in his chest as he stared at Yuuri, definitely the same that was in the photos in the profile. His hair was swept back now too, but he had his glasses on his nose, a tight black t-shirt and dark blue shorts, and he was gorgeous. 

“Wow,” Victor breathed. “You really look like that.”

“Ah- yes, sorry,” Yuuri said, his voice wonderfully smooth and melodic, making Victor’s heart skip. His scent was a smooth mix of vanilla and sandalwood, nervous but happy, and oh Victor felt just the same.

“No, nothing to be sorry about at all because again, wow,” Victor said, and then an extremely attractive blush spread on Yuuri’s cheeks and nose, and Victor couldn’t help but smile.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Yuuri said, licking his lips before stepping in. “Please come in.”

“Thank you,” Victor said, kicking off his sneakers next to the other shoes in the hall. “This place looks amazing. How long have you had it?”

“Two years,” Yuuri said, still looking at Victor with wide eyes as Victor turned back to him. “Sorry I just- ehm, yeah. Two years.”

“It’s nice. The view was amazing, and this is a very good cabin too,” Victor said, and he meant it too. The hallway was small, but opened up to a kitchen on the right, clean and modern, light wood and white walls. To the left there was a door that led into a living room, two plush couches and a large TV, a game still on but paused. The cabin continued back towards the ocean, and there was a corridor that seemed to lead down towards several doors, bedrooms and bathrooms, probably. “I understand why you like it here.”

“I do, yes,” Yuuri ageed, and he kept looking at Victor like that. Victor couldn’t place it, but it felt like so much, heavy. “How- How was the drive?”   
“It was good, also very pretty,” Victor said with a smile, and Yuuri smiled too, his brown eyes so intense, deep and with gold flecks in them. Victor felt like he could get lost just staring into them. 

A tell-tale sound of dog nails on the hardwood floor brought Victor out of his staring and he looked down at the absolutely adorable little floof ball approaching them curiously. Victor gasped, and then looked back up at Yuuri, who was still looking at him, but smiling softly now. 

“Can I greet her?” Victor asked, almost vibrating out of his skin at the prospect. 

“Yeah, sure, go ahead,” Yuuri said, and Victor squealed, crouching down to reach out a hand for Vicchan to sniff. 

“Hi darling,” he cooed, and Vicchan’s little tongue lolled out as she smelled Victor’s hand, before she licked it, making Victor’s heart feel like it was going to explode. “Aren’t you such a good girl,” he cooed, running his fingers through her fur, the little poodle wiggling closer, putting her tiny paws on Victor’s knees. 

“She looks just like when Makka was a baby,” Victor said, cooing over the cute little puppy again. She was absolutely adorable, and that she really did remind him of Makka when he got her, really didn’t help with how Victor was absolutely dying. Vicchan was much calmer though, much more composed than Makka was even now. “Such a good girl, aren't you?” 

“She likes you,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled proudly, looking back up at Yuuri. 

“Can I pick her up?”

“Sure,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor wasted no time in scooping Vicchan up, scratching under her chin. “She’s a good girl. She helps me a lot.”

“Makka’s like that too,” Victor said, looking over at Yuuri. “She’s always there when I’m sad or down. She was one of the reasons I decided to stay in Hadly for college, because I couldn't bring her with me to a dorm.”

“Really? I didn’t know that,” Yuuri said, his voice so soft it made Victor’s heart ache. His scent was calmer now, even if there was still a tint of nervousness to it. Victor’s eyes dropped to his unmarked scent gland on reflex, but looked back up to Yuuri’s eyes quickly. 

“Yeah, I just, couldn't stand not being with her, you know, and the university here still had to program I wanted to take, even if it wasn’t as nice as the other one I wanted to go to,” Victor said. “How about you?”

“Oh, I got Vicchan when I started my masters, and I had my own apartment then, so there weren’t as harsh rules as for dorms,” Yuuri explained, a soft smile on his face as he reached out to card through his dog’s fur. Victor’s heart pounded in his chest. Yuuri was attentive, hot, and super sweet to his dog. Was this really real? 

Yuuri looked up into his eyes again, and for a long moment Victor felt trapped under it. Not that he wanted to look away anyway. 

“Do you- uhm, do you want something to drink? Tea, or maybe lemonade? I have, ughm, wine too I think?” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, smiling as Vicchan licked his chin.

“Tea would be great, thank you,” Victor said, and Yuuri guided him into the living room, turning the game fully off before turning to the kitchen to prepare the drinks. Victor rested back against the armrest with Vicchan in his lap, so he could look at Yuuri moving around the kitchen. He looked so very handsome, and Victor felt something warm rush in his chest as he watched. 

He glanced around the walls, seeing photos of Yuuri with other people, possibly family and friends, a few of Vicchan. There were a few art pieces too, and the room was in a soothing dark blue color, the couches dark gray with the table and tv-furniture in the same light wood as the kitchen. The whole cabin seemed to have light hardwood floor, at least from what Victor had seen so far, and it all seemed relatively new. 

“Did you re-decorate when you bought this?” he asked as Yuuri came back to place the steaming cups on the table. “Thank you.”

“Yeah I did, me and a couple of friends emptied out basically all of the decoration and redid it the first spring. It was really fun. We’ve made sure to have a week here together the past two summers to celebrate,” Yuuri answered as he sat down on the couch but on the other side, pulling one leg up to face Victor.

“That sounds like fun, did you meet them in college?” he asked. He carefully moved Vicchan down next to him, so he could continue to pet her but could reach for the cup of tea.

“No, we went to high school together, so most are still in Hadley,” Yuuri explained. “I moved away for college, but it was very lonely, I struggled making friends. I really only had very shallow friendships and I don’t really keep in contact with any of them now.”

“I’m sorry,” Victor said, but Yuuri shook his head. 

“It’s alright, I learned a lot from it, in terms of how relationships work and how strong friendships are built. I’m very happy about the friendships I have now,” he said, and Victor nodded in understanding. 

“Yeah, it’s different to have real friends, and friends who are just there to fill a void,” he said, and then took a sip of his tea, humming in contentment. “This was really good.”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri said, blush blooming on his cheeks. He licked his lips, a soft smile on his face. “I really didn’t think you would come.” 

“Why?” Victor asked, and for a long moment Yuuri simply looked at him. Victor had always had a hard time with silences, and even if this one didn’t make him uncomfortable, he worried Yuuri would find him dull… he really didn’t want that. “Did you not want me to?”

“I very much wanted you to,” Yuuri said. “I just- you’re so amazing, and I really like talking to you. I think I’m just a bit shocked.”

“You and me both then,” Victor said, feeling bold enough to stretch out his leg to tap Yuuri’s thigh with his foot once, before pulling back. “I’m glad you said yes.”

“Good,” Yuuri said, taking a sip of tea before changing the subject to Victor's dancing, and conversation flowed easily, even if it was laced with lingering glances between them. The air felt charged, but Victor wasn’t sure with what yet. Yuuri’s scent was surrounding him, and the more he smelled it the more he wanted. It was smooth but addicting, and Victor couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how it would be to tuck his nose into Yuuri’s scent gland and take a deep breath, and try to detect all he was feeling. 

The tea cups emptied, and Victor’s fingers itched to reach out for Yuuri, even as they carded through Vicchan’s fur. He kept looking at Yuuri’s sharp jaw, his soft cheeks, his dark eyes, his plush pink lips. He really was so pretty. 

“Do you want to see the rest of the cabin?” Yuuri asked, and Victor agreed with a smile, pushing up from the couch slowly so not to disturb the now sleeping Vicchan. Yuuri waited for him in the door opening, and then guided him back to the corridor, showing the brown and beige tiled bathroom, and the two guestrooms and an office, which held a desk with three screens and a lot of cords, and then back to the last door. 

“This is my bedroom,” Yuuri said, opening the door to show a deep green bedroom, with large panorama windows facing back, showing a perfect view of the ocean and with a door leading out to the sundeck, which had a pool. 

“It’s beautiful,” Victor said as he took it in, the large white bed, the wall of wardrobes, the door to the right leading back to the on suite bathroom, dark grey tiles with a rainshower and a small porcelain tub. “I can understand why you want to be out here all summer.”

“It’s mostly the seclusion, to be able to be free,” Yuuri said, leaning back against the doorframe for the glass door leading out to the sundeck, the sun slowly setting over the sea, painting him golden in the pink and purple light. “I really like how the decorating turned out too, but when I bought it, it was mostly just to get away from the city and the noise and the endless rushing. I come out here and I feel like I can breathe.”

“That’s wonderful,” Victor said softly, trying to understand that look in Yuuri’s eye, the gaze he kept giving him. No one had ever looked at Victor like that, and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. “I’ve never thought of it like that, but I guess it’s the same way I feel in the dance studio. The world melts away, and it’s just that feeling that I’m dancing that exists.”

“You’re a beautiful dancer, so expressive, even though I’ve only seen it through videos,” Yuuri said. Victor blushed, which was crazy because he knew he was a good dancer, and he was told he was a beautiful one often, and yet it felt much heavier when Yuuri said it, like it mattered. Victor walked closer, stopping a meter from where Yuuri was resting. 

“I could dance for you sometime,” he said, and he meant it to. He had wondered what it would feel like to have Yuuri in the dance studio, to have his eyes on him as he moved. Through dance practice last week all he could think about was Yuuri sitting by the mirror, eyes on him as he crafted stories and emotions from the music playing, no matter what style he was dancing. 

“I’d really like that,” Yuuri said, and then turned his gaze from Victor to look out. “You want to see the pool?”

“I do. I like pools,” Victor said, and Yuuri turned back with a smile. 

“I remember,” Yuuri said, and then pushed the door open to step out. There was a small stairwell leading down to the pool, and Victor followed Yuuri, his fingers still itching. He longed so to touch him, but he wasn’t sure if Yuuri wanted to be touched. They had flirted sure, but it had been subtle, no explicit declarations. 

“You didn’t tell me you had a pool,” Victor said to push down everything that was burning in his chest, and took a few long steps to walk ahead of him, Yuuri seeming to slow down as Victor turned to face him, stopping by the pool’s edge.

Did Yuuri long to touch him like Victor did? To reach out and let his fingertips skim over his cheeks and jaw, down to his scent glands, over his shoulders and arms. Yuuri looked strong, could he lift him maybe? Victor would really like that. Did Yuuri long to kiss him like Victor did, to know how he tasted, how his lips would feel against his own, did he wonder how it would feel, and did he wonder if he would ever be able to stop?

“Yeah, I was getting too it,” Yuuri laughed, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Maybe I hoped to invite you out so you could swim in it.”

“Yuuri, you really didn’t need to give me a reason to come see you,” Victor said, a bit too honest, but he guessed he had a high game to play. He liked Yuuri, and he needed to know if Yuuri felt the same. 

“Oh.” A pretty blush spread on Yuuri’s cheeks, and Victor smiled, a plan forming in his mind.

“Now that I’m here through,” he said, heart racing as he reached for the fastening of his shorts. He kept his eyes on Yuuri, who’s eyes grew wide as Victor opened his pants and wiggled his hips, the shorts falling to the ground before he stepped out of them. “I might as well swim.” He reached for this shirt next, pulling it over his head before dropping it in the same pile as the shorts. He was left bare, except his deep purple underwear and the soft light blue collar and cuffs. “If you don’t mind?” 

Yuuri’s eyes were wide, and Victor smirked as his eyes roamed down, before they snapped back up again. “I- I don’t mind,” Yuuri said, breathy and low, and Victor felt a thrill rush up his spine, wishing he had been close enough to catch his scent. 

He didn’t say anything more, just turned away from Yuuri’s heavy gaze, stepping down into the water. There was a stone staircase that led down into the pool, and he walked slowly down it before it reached just below his ass. He jumped then, diving down into the warm water, letting it rush over him. He swam over to the other side, coming up for air along the other wall. He pushed his hair out of his face, and looked back at Yuuri.

“Is it a good pool?” the alpha asked, and then started walking around it, Victor swimming along the other side. 

“It is, one of the better ones I’ve been in,” Victor said as he followed Yuuri with his gaze, starting to swim back to the alpha as Yuuri came to stop by the short side that was facing the ocean. “Do you ever swim Yuuri?”

“Every day when I’m out here,” he said, and looked down at Victor as the omega came up to the edge right under him, slowly sitting down. “I rarely have such pretty company as tonight though.” 

“Hmm,” Victor hummed, moving closer. Yuuri let his legs sink into the blue water, lit up by the lamps along the sides. Victor’s heart raced. 

Yuuri leaned forward and reached out, and Victor tipped his head up to meet him, a sigh leaving his lips as Yuuri’s warm and dry fingers slid up his cheek, cupping it. Victor’s eyes fluttered close for a moment, breathing Yuuri’s scent in. There was nerves there, attraction, arousal, and something else, deeper, something Victor didn’t dare to voice. He looked up, meeting Yuuri’s heavy gaze.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yuuri said in a whisper. “I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful before. It’s almost like you’re not real.”

“You keep looking at me like that,” Victor said, Yuuri’s hand moving to trace his cheekbone, and then down, thumb mapping out his lower lip. Yuuri touched him like he watched him, in that way Vicor didn’t dare to put words to yet. 

“Like what?” Yuuri asked, moving his hand down to cup his jaw. 

“I don’t know, like- like I’m,” Victor stopped. Had he read too much into this? It felt so large to voice the words. He barely knew Yuuri, but he felt like he did. He felt like Yuuri knew him too. “Like I’m important.”

“You are,” Yuuri said slowly, his other hand coming up to trace Victor’s other cheek. “You’re like a star, bright and enchanting, I can’t stop looking at you, thinking about you.”

Victor closed his eyes again, feeling want, and need, and urgency rush through his body. “Are you going to come down here to me?” he asked, heart in his throat as he looked up at the alpha. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Will Yuuri join him?   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. and he'll want me to stay

Yuuri smiled, hands moving from Victor’s face as he pulled back, pulling his glasses off. Victor moved back in the water too, and then Yuuri grabbed the edge to slowly sink into the water, still dressed. Victor hovered close, unsure, but Yuuri reached out under the water, wrapping a hand around his waist. Victor followed so easily, letting his hand land on Yuuri’s chest as the alpha wrapped a second arm around his waist. 

“Hi,” Yuuri breathed as Victor pressed close, moving his hands up to wrap around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“Hi, Yuuri,” Victor answered, giving into indulgence to lean closer, breathing him in. “you smell really nice.”

Yuuri tipped his head back to give Victor more room, and Victor could feel the alpha’s arms tightening around his waist. “I like yours too, it fits you so well.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” Victor said as he pulled back to look Yuuri in the eye again. “Yours is so expressive and smooth, I just want to wrap myself in it.”

“You drive me crazy when you say things like that,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled, letting his hands move up Yuuri’s neck and into his hair, and then back to his chest. They were so close now, bodies pressed together in the warm water. 

“You drive me crazy constantly, so I guess we’re even,” Victor said, his eye dipping from Yuuri’s eyes to his mouth, lips plush. He looked back up to meet his gaze.

“Do I really?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded. “Because I really, I really like you. Probably more than I should.” 

Victor’s heart did a flip in his chest, and he was happy for Yuuri’s arms around his waist, holding him tight to his chest. He might have floated away in the water otherwise. “I really like you too, Yuuri,” he answered, and Yuuri smiled, soft turning into a smirk. He turned them in the water, and Victor’s heart and stomach flipped, feeling heat rush through his body as his back pressed against the pool wall.

“Can I kiss you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, moving his hand down to cup Yuuri’s jaw. His eyes fluttered close, and then he felt Yuuri’s breath on his lips, before he pressed his lips to Victor’s. 

Sparks shot through Victor's body, and he pressed back, Yuuri’s lips wonderfully soft and warm, feeling just right against his own. Victor gripped Yuuri tighter, a soft hum leaving Yuuri’s lips as Victor did. The scent of need was palpable in the air, and Victor hooked a leg around Yuuri’s hips to press closer, smiling as Yuuri gasped, his scent spiking with arousal. 

“You’re amazing,” Yuuri breathed against his lips, and Victor smiled, kissing him again, and again, and then wrapped his other leg around Yuuri, the alpha’s hands moving down to under his thighs, keeping his weight. 

“I’ve really been longing to do that,” Victor said against his lips, and Yuuri chased his mouth again, the kiss deepening as they held each other closer. Yuuris’ tongue slid into his mouth, licking into it as Victor opened up. He wanted more of Yuuri, and he wrapped himself tighter around him, arousal drumming through his veins. 

He could feel Yuuri’s erection brush against his ass every now and then, but the alpha did nothing to grind it against him. Victor was hard too, and he was sure he was getting wet as well. Touching Yuuri felt so good, the alpha’s hands on his skin under the water addicting. Yuuri smelled amazing, and Victor wanted to scent him, to make them smell like each other. He wanted to feel more of Yuuri’s skin, to remove his clothes, to put his mouth to his body. 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed against his lips, sounding as if in wonder, pressing his mouth to Victor’s again. Victor had no idea how long they had been there in the pool kissing, only that the sun disappeared behind the horizon, the sky dark as stars lit over their heads. Victor shivered, and Yuuri pulled back. “Are you cold?”

“A little,” Victor admitted, but held him close, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s cheek, his jaw, his neck, just next to his scent gland, loving the way it made Yuuri let out a soft moan. “I don’t want to stop kissing you though.”

Yuuri laughed sweetly, and Victor pulled back from his neck, meeting Yuuri’s soft expression. “We can do that out of the water,” he said, and Victor felt a blush spread on his cheeks. Yuuri leaned forward to kiss it. 

“Promise?” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed, pressing his lips to Victor’s again before pulling back. Yuuri moved them to the side of the pool to grab his glasses, Victor placing them on his nose before Yuuri carried him out of the pool. 

“Promise,” Yuuri said, and Victor clung to him, his arms around his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist as Yuuri walked them up to the cabin again, Yuuri having picked up Victor’s clothes before stepping away from the pool. Yuuri stopped just next to the door to lower him, pressing his lips to Victor’s again. He shivered from the cold of the night air but smiled at the soft feeling of Yuuri’s lips to his. 

“Go inside, there are towels in the bathroom to dry off with, I’ll just,” he gestured to his dripping clothes, and Victor giggled, pulling away to walk inside. He found a fluffy white easily, and dried his hair and body, finding a brush to card through his hair too, before grabbing the second towel to bring out to Yuuri. 

Yuuri had managed to get undressed by the time Victor came back out into the bedroom, only in his underwear now, and Victor bit into his lower lip at the sight of all the exposed skin, reaching the towel out. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a shy smile as Victor continued to ogle him, unable to hold back. Yuuri had strong arms and shoulders, a toned torso, just a little soft around the waist, with wonderfully thick thighs. “How are you doing? Still cold? Because I have clothes you can borrow,” he said, rubbing the towel to his hair, hanging around his shoulders as he turned away from Victor towards the wardrobes. 

_ Oh god that was a good ass _ , Victor thought, and walked closer to Yuuri again, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri gasped, but melted into the embrace, even more so when Victor started pressing kisses to his neck. “Do we need to get dressed?” Victor asked in a low voice, hands splayed wide over Yuuri’s stomach, moving up and down slowly. 

“Oh,” Yuuri gasped, hands finding Victor’s. Victor continued to kiss over his neck, and then moved to the side, kissing along Yuuri’s shoulder, the parts the towel didn’t cover. “D-Do you want to stay undressed?” 

“Yes,” Victor answered, and Yuuri let out another soft moan. “Only if you want that too.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, and then he turned, eyes dark, scent filled with arousal. He pulled his glasses off and placed them on a shelf in the wardrobe and then he pressed close again, pressing his mouth to Victor’s urgently, the kiss wet and demanding. Victor moaned into it, pushing the towel from Yuuri’s shoulders so he could grip him better. Yuuri’s mouth moved from his, down his neck, nipping just over the collar.

“You- mmh, you can leave marks if you want,” Victor said, and Yuuri groaned, even more aroused pheromones filling the air, both of them growing hard as they pressed together. Victor could feel Yuuri’s erection pressing into his hip, and he longed to touch, to taste, to feel it fill him. Yuueri sucked a mark into Victor’s neck, and the omega tipped his head back, gasping as he clung to Yuuri’s upper arms. 

Yuuri’s hands were warm as they wandered down his back, as he continued to kiss and suck at Victor’s neck around the collar, his hands finding the hem of his still wet underwear. “Can I take these off?” he asked, and Victor let his hands move up to his hair, pressing him firmer into his skin. 

“Yes,” he agreed, and Yuuri’s hands pushed the cold garment down, soon cupping his cheeks with his hands. Victor moaned and rocked into Yuuri’s groin, making Yuuri moan too. “Yuuri, Yuuri aaah.”

“You have an amazing ass, and thighs, and chest, and you’re so pretty I’m going to die,” Yuuri said, coming up to kiss Victor deeply again. Victor moaned into his mouth, the praise making him melt. 

“You too, Yuuri,” he breathed, gasping as Yuuri’s hands moved over his ass, grabbing only to caress teasingly next. Victor was growing so wet, so needy for Yuuri’s touch. “You’re so hot, and I just I want-”

“What, what do you want?” Yuuri asked between kisses. Victor and started moving his hips to rock both into Yuuri’s groin and his hands. “Tell me.”

“I want you to be naked too,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed softly, Victor smiling too. He pulled back, and Yuuri chased his mouth, smiling as he pecked at his lips. 

“You can undress me if you want,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s stomach flipped, moving his hands down until he reached the wet garment, keeping his eyes on Yuuri’s as he pushed them down. He kept the alpha’s gaze as he caressed over Yuuri’s ass too, plush and wonderfully soft and muscular at the same time. Yuuri’s eyes fell shut, and Victor glanced down, shuddering at the sight of Yuuri’s cock, thick and long. Wow. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Victor said, and Yuuri opened those deep brown eyes, dark and lust blown. Victor shivered. 

“Can I take you to bed?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, pressing close to kiss him again. Yuuri smiled, and then he grabbed at Victor’s thighs again. Victor felt like he would swoon, but complied, jumping up to let Yuuri carry him the short distance to the bed.    
“So strong Yuuri,” he breathed pressing kisses to his neck. “Can I mark you too?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed before kissing him again, kneeling on the bed as he slowly put Victor down into the soft sheets. There wasn’t a nest on the bed, but it smelled wonderfully content and sleepy, and like Yuuri, and Victor loved it there already, especially with Yuuri above him, then alpha’s heavy cock resting against his stomach as they kissed. “Can I touch you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor moaned into the kiss, nodding. “I want to make you feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, leaning one hand next to Victor as his other started moving down his torso, caressing in swirling soft patterns down to his chest. “Ooh,” Victor moaned as Yuuri bushed over a nipple, and the alpha looked up to catch his eye, doing it again. “Yuuri, yes,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri smirked. 

The alpha leaned down, his knees resting between Victor’s spread legs, and then licked over the sensitive bud. Victor gasped, sparks rushing through his body as Yuuri’s warm tongue worked over his nipple in long strokes, the tip circling it, teasing. He took it into his mouth next and sucked, his hand moving down to Victor’s groin, resting in the juncture of his hip and thigh. 

“Oh, oh aaah,” Victor moaned, his hands finding Yuuri’s hair, just to have something to hold onto. “Yuuri.”

Yuuri pulled off, and Victor met his gaze. He knew he looked needy, smelled wanting and desperate, but Yuuri didn’t seem to mind. He smiled, leaning up to kiss him again, sweet and deep. 

“Was that good?” he asked, and Victor smiled, a soft giggle leaving his lips. “You sounded amazing.”

“It felt really, really good,” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled proudly. God he was too cute, Victor was already too far gone.

“Can I touch your cock?” he asked, lips pressed to Victor’s as he did, and Victor groaned. 

“Yes, please Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri nodded, licking into his mouth. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Yuuri said as he pulled back, and then started kissing and sucking marks into his skin as he moved down to his other nipple. Yuuri started licking over it too, as his hand moved down, caressing his hand through the slick gathered on Victor's spread thighs, before wrapping around Victor’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri continued to lick over his nipple, stroking over Victor’s cock once, before stopping. 

“Fuck into my hand,” Yuuri said, and then sucked Victor’s nipple into his mouth, and Victor’s hips bucked almost involuntarily, his slicked up cock sliding into Yuuri’s fist. 

“Oh, oh Yuuri so good,” he moaned, continuing to move his hips, the friction over his length heavenly, the sensation of Yuuri’s mouth on his chest wonderful. “Aaah.”

“You sound so hot,” Yuuri said, pressing himself up from Victor’s chest to claim his mouth again. Victor moaned into his mouth, continuing to rock up into Yuuri’s fist. Yuuri tightened his grip, and Victor’s hands dug into his back, sure to leave marks in the morning. “You look so pretty too, with my marks all over your chest.”

“Oh, oh,” Victor moaned, looking into Yuuri’s dark eyes. “Give me more, I want more marks Yuuri.”

“You do?” he asked, pressing down to kiss Victor’s lips as Victor panted. “Can I leave some on your thighs?”

“Yes, Yuuri please,” Victor moaned, incredibly turned on by the mere idea, but still so glad Yuuri asked. His scent glands on his thighs were uncovered, and it meant trust to let an alpha be close to them, somewhere he could be bond bitten. He needed to come for that, and for Yuuri to come in him, but it was still lovely that Yuuri asked, that Yuuri respected his boundaries. “Mark me up good.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri breathed, kissing him deeply again, rutting his own cock into Victor’s hip for a moment. Then he kissed Victor’s mouth again, deep and wet, before starting to kiss down his neck, leaving more marks down his torso as he pressed his lips over and over to Victor’s skin, meticulous and dotting. Yuuri’s hands caressed along his sides, gripped his hips, and Victor felt safe here, cared for. 

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned. He careded his hands through Yuuri’s dark hair, gasping and whining as Yuuri moved down his body, settling between his spread thighs. 

“You’re so wet,” Yuuri said, and then he placed his hands on Victor’s knees, spreading them a little wider. Victor followed so easily, eyes fluttering shut as Yuuri started kissing up the inside of his thigh, licking, sucking, biting into the soft flesh. “Mmh, you taste amazing.”

“Oh,” Victor gasped. He was so weak for that, and Yuuri seemed to really mean it, licking and sucking up the slick as if starved. “Yuuri aa-ah, you- mmh- you can suck at the scent glands too if you want,” Victor gasped, and felt Yuuri pull back. He opened his eyes to look down at the alpha, who was caressing up his thighs, looking straight up at him. 

“You sure?” he said, moving his thumbs up to circle them. “I would love to, but only if you’re comfortable.”

“I want it really bad,” Victor admitted. “It’s like I’m aching for it.”

“Oh, well, we can’t have that,” Yuuri said with a smile, and while still keeping eye contact he leaned down, wrapping his mouth around the scent gland on Victor's left thigh to suck. 

“Oh fuuuuck,” Victor moaned, head tipping back as he felt even more slick gushing out of him. It felt so incredibly good, overwhelming and intimate, but wonderful. “Yuuri aaah.”

“God you’re amazing,” Yuuri breathed, moving over to the other scent gland, kissing over it before sucking marks into that too. Victor moved a hand from Yuuri’s to grip at the sheets, tight, feeling so empty and needing friction around his cock, but still so pleasured. “Can I- can I finger you?”

“Yes, Yuuri yes please,” Victor begged, and Yuuri leaned down to press his lips to his scent gland again, circling his hole as he kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin. He whined deep in his throat, the scent in the room filled with need and arousal, and it smelled heavenly, Yuuri wanting him too. 

Yuuri pressed a finger in, and Victor moaned again, even more so when Yuuri’s mouth traveled up to start licking over his cock, his finger moving in and out of him slowly. Yuuri took his time, mouthing over Victor’s cock, pressing two fingers into him before taking his cock into his mouth. He pressed the thumb of his free hand into Victor’s scent gland as he did, bobbing his head as his fingers moved in and out of him, curling and curling until-

“Yesss there, there Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri hummed, sending delicious vibrations through his body as Yuuri continued to hit the sweet spot inside him at the same time as he sucked him off. Victor was getting wrung up, more and more and soon it was going to be too much. “I’m going to come, Yuuri, Yuuri aaha-”

Yuuri only hummed again, meeting Victor’s gaze with his heated dark one and soon Victor couldn’t hold back anymore, his orgasm rushing out of him as Yuuri swallowed him down, fingers moving in and out of him as Victor trembled, pleasure washing over him as Yuuri wrung it all from him. He fell down into the bed boneless, his cock softening in Yuuri’s mouth, the sheets underneath him covered in slick. 

“Oh, wow,” Victor breathed, and then he felt Yuuri shift on the bed, and he smiled, reaching for the alpha. Yuuri came up, pressing close, warm as he blanketed Victor in. 

“I was going to say that,” Yuuri said, and Victor hummed, feeling sated and floaty. “Was it good?”

“Yuuri it was- wow- really,” Victor said, turning his head until Yuuri caught on and pressed their lips together sweetly, the kiss deep but without heat. “I can’t remember the last time I came so hard. You’re really- really good at that.” 

“I’m glad,” Yuuri said between kisses, and Victor could feel him smiling. He opened his eyes as he pulled back from the kiss, just because he wanted to see it. “I really wanted you to feel good.”

“You very much did, you made me feel amazing,” Victor said, meaning every word. He caressed his hands up and down Yuuri’s bare back, kissing his cheek, his jaw, his mouth. He could feel Yuuri’s cock press into his hip, still hard, and he shuddered. He really, really wanted that inside him too. “How about you Yuuri?”

“Hm?” the alpha asked, and then met his eye, biting into his lower lip as he caught Victor’s gaze, laches lowered. “Oh, I- I mean you don’t have to. I really enjoyed just getting to see you so pleasured.”

“Yeah but,” Victor said, wrapping his leg around Yuuri’s hip to grind up slowly. He wasn’t getting hard again yet, but he probably could soon. “Don’t you want to do it again?”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor laughed as he kissed him. “You’d want that?”

“I really want to see you come,” Victor said, kissing him again. “I want you to feel good too, Yuuri. I want it so much.”

“Alright,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled, letting his leg fall from around Yuuri’s body to create some space between them, reaching down to wrap his hand around Yuuri’s cock. “Ohh,” the alpha moaned, and it was a lovely sound, Victor wanted to hear more. 

“Does that feel good?” he asked, nipping along Yuuri’s jaw. Yuuri suffled a little, making it so Victor could get a better grip. “Am I doing a good job?”

“Yeah- yeaah I- a little tighter,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor did as told, tightening his grip as he continued to stroke Yuuri’s thick cock. 

“You like it tight, Yuuri?” Victor asked teasingly, feeling arousal stir in his own body again. Yuuri was just so mesmerizing as he flushed, moaning as Victor touched him. “Do you think I’ll be tight enough for you? Do you think it will feel good to push your big cock into me?”

“Oh, yeah, yes I do,” Yuuri agreed, leaning down to kiss him again, licking filthily into Victor’s mouth. Victor twisted his wrist, and Yuuri gasped, breaking away from the kiss. “You felt so good around my fingers. I want- I want, hnnng.”

“What do you want Yuuri?” Victor asked, his own cock having started to fill again now. He was still so wet, and empty, and he really wanted Yuuri inside him. “Tell me.”

“I want to fuck you,” Yuuri said, eyes a storm as they met Victor, and Victor would agree to anything with him looking like that. “I want to make you scream.”

“Yes, yes please,” Victor all but begged, his stomach flipping from Yuuri’s words, kissing him again. “Yuuri I want to feel you in me so bad.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said, and then he pulled back, sitting between Victor’s spread legs. “Do you have a preference in how?” 

“Oh,” Victor said, biting into his lip. “Like this? Where I can see you?” He snaked his body seductively on the bed, smiling as he saw Yuuri follow the motions of his body with his gaze. “I want to feel every centimeter of you.” 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Yuuri said, and Victor giggled, pushing up so he could kiss Yuuri again. 

“What would you like Yuuri? What position would you like to fuck me in?” Victor asked as he laid back down, and Yuuri let out a soft moan at the words. 

“I think like this would be lovely,” Yuuri said as he placed his hand on Victor’s thighs, thumbs pressing into his scent glands as he spread him out. “And maybe later, you can ride me?”

“Oh yes,” Victor gasped, feeling exposed under Yuuri’s gaze, but in all the best ways. Yuuri smiled, and then Victor felt the thick head of his cock press to his hole. “O-oh yesss.”

“Mmmh,” Yuuri moaned, lips pressed together as he slowly started pressing in. He was thick, and he stretched Victor wonderfully as he slid in. “Oh Victor haaa. So- so tight, so good.”

“Yuuri, it’s so much, so good,” Victor answered, feeling so full and Yuuri just kept going, filling him more and more. 

“Good, baby, you’re doing so good,” Yuuri said, and then Victor felt him press them together, seated inside Victor’s body fully. “Oh you take me so well.”   
“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, chest heaving. His cock was fully hard again now, and he looked up at Yuuri, marks scattered all over Yuuri’s neck and chest, his eyes dark, a flush spilling from his cheeks down his chest. “Yuuri, fuck me please.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, and then he pulled back, only to rock back into Victor’s body, pressing moans out of both of them. Yuuri did it again, and then again, and soon he was fucking into Victor with long stokes, hitting Victor just right. It felt so good, and Victor grabbed for him, Yuuri coming down to kiss him as he continued to move inside him. “You feel so good, so perfect.”

“Faster Yuuri, please,” Victor gasped against his lips, and Yuuri kissed him deeply, grabbing his hips tightly and then started snapping his hips into Victor quicker, making Victor moan his name over and over as pleasure raced in his body. It felt so good, even more than before. Yuuri boxed him in, and he felt safe and pleasured, taken care of. “Yes, yes, good, so good, Yuuri, more.” 

Yuuri moaned, kissing and sucking at his neck around the collar before finding Victor’s mouth again. Victor could feel his knot, even as Yuuri’s pace increased, and he wanted him in him so bad, so so bad. “Knot me, knot me, please.” 

“You sure?” Yuuri asked and Victor nodded, moving his hips up to meet him. He was so close to coming, and he wanted Yuuri to fill him, wanted to be locked together. “Oh, you’re so good,” he moaned and then he kissed Victor again, his hips moving even faster, harder, and just when Victor thought he wouldn't be able to hold back a second longer, Yuuri’s knot sunk into him. 

Pleasure shot through Victor’s body like the crack of a whip, and he arched off the bed as he came, his body convulsing around Yuuri’s cock and knot, spurting come all over their chest. He clenched around Yuuri over and over, and soon the alpha was coming too, gripping Victor tightly as he filled him with his come. Victor felt dazed and he reached up, his teeth sinking into Yuuri’s shoulder. It was almost as if he couldn’t stop himself from biting, even though he knew to keep away from the scent gland on Yuuri’s neck. He didn’t break the skin, but it was a hard bite, sure to leave a mark, and it was just what Victor wanted, for others to know that Yuuri was his, that Yuuri had taken such good care of him. 

“Oh aaaah,” Yuuri moaned, and then he came again. Victor could feel himself being filled even more, and oh how good it felt, his alpha making sure he was full. Victor fell back into the bed in a daze, and then felt embarrassment flood him. He didn’t know what had come over him just now, and he stared up at Yuuri in shock, heart pounding. He had really stepped over the line, or at least could have. He didn’t think he would have actually bonded Yuuri, but he had never come so close with any partner before. 

“Yuuri,” he breathed, feeling his heart race. Yuuri would throw him out now surely. God- what had Victor done? “I’m sorry-” 

“Was it that good?” Yuuri asked tenderly, caressing a hand over Victor’s cheek tenderly, and suddenly Victor felt emotions overflow in him. Yuuri wasn’t mad. Not even a little. He had seen it as a compliment, and yeah, maybe it had been. 

“It really was,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri smiled, proudly but sweet. He leaned down to kiss him, even as tears flowed over from Victor’s eyes. 

“Sssh,” Yuuri cooed, and then leaned down, wrapping his arms around Victor, the knot still keeping them locked together. Yuuri caressed over his cheeks, his back, his jaw, soft and sweet, swiping the tears away every time he came back to his cheeks. “What is it?”

“You’re so lovely,” Victor breathed, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s thumb as it passed his lips. “I just, that was so good Yuuri, you took such good care of me and you have as we’ve talked too, and I just, my instinct just screamed bite, and I wouldn’t have bit your scent gland, I just… I think I’m falling in love with you.”

God, Victor was such a mess. He had fallen in love with an alpha after texting him for less than a week, and then meeting once, with one really good fuck and what would Yuuri think of him now, having bit him and crying while still stuffed with his knot?

“I’m in love with you too,” Yuuri said, and Victor snapped his eyes up to him. He smelled the air, not sure what to believe, if Yuuri was just humoring him, but Yuuri’s scent showed no hint of anything negative or deceiving. It was clearer now, the scent Victor hadn’t dared to name before -- adoration. 

“I know it’s sudden, I just… talking to you these past days have been amazing, and since you came out here it’s been so great too. I feel like we know each other and it’s been so easy, much easier than I ever have felt with someone,” Yuuri smiled, and Victor let hope blossom freely in his chest as he caressed over Yuuri’s back. 

“I feel it too,” Victor said. “It’s strange, maybe, but yeah I- I really, really like you so much and I feel so full of this jittery wonderful feeling and I- I don’t want it to end.”

“I don’t want that either,” Yuuri said, leaning forward to kiss him again. “Do you want-, we can go on dates, if that’s what you would want? And hangout, and get to know each other better?”

“Really?” Victor said with a smile, feeling warmth rush through his body. “I’d love that.” 

“Good,” Yuuri agreed, and then pressed close to press his mouth to Victor’s again. They continued like that, until Yuuri’s knot swelled down. Yuuri carried him to the shower then, cleaning them both off under the hot spray. They both helped in redoing the sheets of the bed, and Victor looked at Yuuri shyly as the alpha pulled out a large sweatshirt and sweatpants to borrow. They both smelled like Yuuri, and Victor almost purred as he pulled them on, warm and comfortable. 

“Could I- could I make a nest? It doesn’t have to be very big just, if I’m sleeping here…,” Victor trailed off and looked up, seeing a deep blush spread on Yuuri’s cheeks, but a wide smile on his lips. 

“I would love that,” Yuuri agreed, pressing his lips to the corner of Victor’s mouth. “Use anything you want in here, and I’ll go make something to eat?”

Victor agreed, and with one last smile Yuuri left him in the bedroom, and Victor wasted no time in building a nest, nothing as sturdy as the one he had at home, but something cozy that smelled like Yuuri and him. He even snapped his cuffs off to scent a few items, before putting them back on and joining Yuuri in the kitchen. It smelled mouthwatering, and he helped set the table, petting Vicchan who had woken and came to join them. 

The food was warm and made Victor feel sleepy, and Yuuri led him back to the bedroom once they were done. They stripped each other off again, but it was without heat, and then they crawled into the nest, after Yuuri had praised it endlessly, and fell asleep in each other’s arms. Victor wasn’t sure what tomorrow would bring, but he would be waking up next to Yuuri, and he couldn’t wait to start this new relationship, getting to know Yuuri better, let Yuuri in. 

Maybe he could bring Yuuri to the dance studio in the morning, or they could go get Makka. Either way, Victor fell asleep happy, curled around Yuuri, his head pillowed on his chest. This was in no way how he had expected this day to go, but it was just what he wanted. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have ideas for a second arc for this fic? Yes. Will it get written? Who knows! I really like the verse through and I would love to bring Victor and Yuuri's friend groups together at the cabin. We'll see! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: the boys meet, and someone get's wet.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
